headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Chop-Top Sawyer
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = Chop-Top | franchise = Texas Chainsaw Massacre | image = | notability = | type = Cannibal hippie | gender = | base of operations = Texas | known relatives = Drayton Sawyer Older brother, deceased. Bubba Sawyer Younger brother, miraculously survived. Nubbin Sawyer Twin brother, deceased. Grandpa Sawyer Grandfather, deceased. Grandma Sawyer Grandmother, very deceased. | status = Dead | born = 1951 Date approximated based upon the age of actor Bill Moseley. | died = 1986 This database assumes that the events of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 take place in the same year in which it was released. | 1st appearance = Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, The (1986) | final appearance = | actor = Bill Moseley }} "Chop-Top" Sawyer is a fictional psychopath and a key antagonist featured in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series. Played by actor Bill Moseley, he appeared in the 1986 sequel film, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. Overview His first unknown, the man known as "Chop-Top" was a member of the psychotic Sawyer family of Muerto County, Texas. Chop-Top was the twin brother of Nubbins Sawyer, who had been killed during the macabre events of August, 1973. It is unknown where Chop-Top was during this time period, though it is possible that he may have been involved in the Vietnam War. What is known is that he reconnected with his family during the mid-1980s and was living with them inside an immense cavern underneath an abandoned amusement park. Chop-Top was one of the more physically bizarre members o the family. He had a gaunt frame, rotting teeth and extremely pale skin, and may have even suffered from achromasia (albinism). Chop-Top had a metal plate in his head, though the origins of this are equally unclear. In all likelihood, he received it as a result of sustaining injuries overseas. He can be heard making a brief reference to taking a machete to the head. He covered it up with a Sonny Bono wig. Another throwaway reference to Chop-Top's time overseas is his constant renaming of the amusement park as "Nam Land", which he shouted over and over much to the anger of his brother, Drayton. Chop-Top was characterized by several colorful phrases such as, "You're my faaaav", "Burn her like a rat!", and "Lick my plate, you dog dick!" Notes & Trivia * * Final fate: Fell down a crevasse and died off-camera. * Originally, the character was conceived to be the Hitchhiker from the first film, who has since been identified as Nubbins Sawyer. The plate in his head was as a result of being hit by the truck in the first movie. The idea was changed and evolved into the character of Chop-Top, who is the twin brother of the Hitchhiker from the first film. Tobe Hooper; Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, The (1986); DVD audio commentary. * Franchise creator Tobe Hooper indicated that Chop-Top was serving in Vietnam during the events of the first film, which is why the character was absent. * Chop-Top is the first character to actually refer to Bubba Sawyer as "Leatherface". * A "Chop-Top" action figure was produced and released at U.S. Toyfare. It was the first of such collectibles of this particular character. * "Chop-Top" had the unsavory habit of heating the end of a coat hanger, burning it into the edge of his scalp that lining the edge of his exposed plate and then eating the little bits of charred meat that ended up sticking to it. * Although his character wears a wig throughout most of the movie, actor Bill Moseley had to shave his head for the metal plate appliances. Moseley still owns the costume he wore in the film as well as his character's lighter and one of the metal coat hangers that Chop-Top used to scratch his head. Bill Moseley; The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2: The Gruesome Edition; "It Runs in the Family"; 2006 Victims * L.G. McPeters: Chop-Top only gets partial credit for this kill. He was the one who delivered the blow that ultimately felled L.G., but it was Bubba Sawyer who skinned his face, leg and the right side of his chest and abdomen. L.G. died from the trauma of his injuries. Chop-Top had no other victims, though he did make a solid effort at taking down Vanita Brock, which met with failure. See also External Links * * "Chop-Top" Sawyer at the TCM Wiki * "Chop-Top" Sawyer at the Horror Film Wiki References ---- Category:1951 character births Category:1986 character deaths Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Characters who are eviscerated Category:Cannibals Category:Hippies Category:Sawyer family members Category:Bill Moseley/Characters